The Gang in: Dream Christmas Resurrection
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Aya Hoshino of "GALS" plays antagonist in this follow-up to "The Return of Super Cop Ran Kotobuki", but with The Gang starring it in. Unfortunately, we're stuck with just Asahi, Mundy, Rook, and Scarlet, since the others are celebrating Christmas. So, anyway, Scarlet and friends have a vacation in New York's hotel, but trouble ensues. Rated M for harsh language. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


In a huge building in New York, a woman in red hair, wearing a beige sweater and jeans, said to The Gang, "Okay, listen up. _Item One –_ Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all of you. _Item Two –_ The Gang is ready to go on tour in New York in _February_ , and onward to the USA, until the summer. _Item Three –_ It is that time again."

This is Scarlet Riley, The Gang's 24-year old manager from Atlanta. She explained, "It is The Gang's Christmas Holiday. Steven Cooke has taken Kandy Potter and their son, Alfie, is heading to North Dakota, for a Christmas in the Cooke Household. Farra Stevens has gone to Florida and has joined Joanna in Florida, for the Stevens Family Christmas, meaning just the girls, their aunts and uncles, and their relatives. Percival Gaynes has already taken the twins, and went with Heather Dunn to Heather's family's house in Michigan, and took June and Beth with. As for Steven & Michelle Nevins, they are having a special Christmas get-together in England. Peter Giese & Mizuki Takase has left to Chicago, for a small family dinner in the Giese Household, with his mother and sister. Mizuki agreed to invite Taishi, but NOT Kazuki, whoever they are."

She stated, "Well, I guess it's just us, this year. Any questions?"

Scarlet said to what was left of the Gang – Asahi Sakurai, a girl with long black hair, a pink blouse, and white skirt; Oscar Gooden, a.k.a. Mundy, Scarlet's boyfriend from Australia, a man in dark skin, black cornrows, and wearing a denim vest and outback pants; Reginald Hadigan III, a.k.a. Rook, a man in blonde hair, fair skin, and in a purple suit with white fluff on his sleeves. These three members were, respectfully, members #11, 12, and 13.

Asahi raised her hand and said, "Uh… How do we celebrate Christmas, without the guys?"

Scarlet growled, "Why me?"

* * *

 ** _The Gang in:  
Dream Christmas Resurrection  
(or "Revenge of the Perfect Girls")_**

* * *

It was Dec. 23rd, and Scarlet was busy packing her stuff. She said, "Okay, guys. I have to get ready to go. If you want to come with, join me in the BattleVan, our black tour van."

Rook smiled, "OH, HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! My, my, Scarlet, what is the big rush?"

Scarlet said, "The rest of The Gang isn't to return, until Jan. 3rd, since they'll also be celebrating the New Year, as well."

Rook suggested, "In that case, seeing we're adults, how about we order champagne, for the party in New York? I would love to meet and greet Dick Clark."

Scarlet snuffed, as she asked, "Uh, isn't Dick Clark dead?"

"When?" Rook cried.

Scarlet barked, "YEARS AGO! God! Were you too busy brooding over Laura, again?"

"I thought he'd take an off day."

"You got a lot to learn about the celebrity life, mate," Mundy said, "In any case, Asahi and I want to tag along, since she's lonely, without the guys… Plus, when we first met, I did owe her, since she had a crush on me."

Scarlet said, "Yeah, I know. But if anything happens to all of us, and you cheat on me, you're done."

Mundy giggled, "Come on, luv."

Asahi brought her huge suitcase and said, "I'm ready. OH, by the way, why did we want to use the BattleVan."

Scarlet said, "Because _one –_ I said so, and _two_ – The Gang just got rides, and they couldn't waste the gas on the van, to the airport. And _three –_ Steven left me the keys."

She giggled evilly, as Mundy and Rook were amazed. Asahi was confused, "Uh… I am pretty sure that you stole it from Steven's pocket."

Scarlet smirked, "Of course, and that's why _you're_ driving, Asahi."

"ME?! WHY?"

"Because, I said so… And that you're the only Gang member that can drive."

Mundy whispered, "Uh, luv, I have a driver's license, too."

Rook said, "I haven't got a license, either. I'd drink and drive, but I'm lucky to be alive. YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Scarlet barked, "Well maybe Asahi should know better than to question my authority!"

Asahi pouted, "Sorry, ma'am…"

Scarlet said, "That's better. Now, come on. We can pack up, and prepare for a long week, just us four."

Rook smiled, "Perhaps I may build a snowman."

He asked Asahi, "Asahi, do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go, and play…"

Asahi shivered, "Uh, no, thanks…"

Scarlet yelled, "REGGIE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RECITING _FROZEN_?"

 **XXXXX**

The group left to the door to the garage, as they heard the sounds of sobbing and crying.

" _O Christmas tree, O Christmas Tree…  
So beautiful and green to me…_"

"What was that?" Asahi asked.

Scarlet said, "From the front door. Come on."

She opened the door, as they saw a woman in dark skin, with long blonde hair, and in a brown silk coat. She was sitting in the stairs, covered lightly in snow. She was sobbing, singing songs.

" _O what fun it is to ride  
in a one-woman sleigh ride…_"

She was crying, as she wept, "Michelle… No…"

Asahi asked, "Who are you?"

The woman said, "Hello. You're Asahi Sakurai, the one Michelle told me."

Asahi asked, "Me? Michelle? You mean Michelle Nevins?"

Scarlet asked, "Who are you, and why are you trespassing in Alley Drive Studios?"

Selene said, "Pardon me, Miss… I'm Selene Grant, Michelle's girlfriend."

Scarlet gasped, as she was stunned. She then calmed down and said, "Scarlet Riley."

She said, "I didn't know you know Michelle Nevins…"

Asahi said, "Farra told me about it. Miss Nevins and Joanna broke up, after Valentine's Day. Joanna was blue, after that."

Scarlet said, "Oh… I didn't know she was a heavy heart, after break-up."

Selene said, "You also didn't know that Michelle has a thing for exoticness."

Scarlet barked, "Just because Miss Nevins is gay, it doesn't mean she can break someone's heart."

Asahi stated, "Even though Miss Nevins and Joanna are lesbians."

Selene added, "And so am I. Why else am I dating Michelle?"

Scarlet said, "Okay. Love stories aside… Why the fuck are you here?"

Selene said, in tears, "Michelle… She left me alone, for the holidays. Her brother doesn't approve of me, yet…"

Scarlet said, "Yeah, yeah. You wanted companionship for the holidays? Michelle isn't coming back, until next year."

Selene said, "Yeah."

Asahi said, "You can come with us. Our tour van can fit up to 8 people. Miss Riley is taking us on a road trip for Christmas."

Scarlet barked, "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! I can't spend a lot on five people."

Asahi said, "Selene can pay, right?"

Selene giggled, "I have worked part-time in New York, before Thanksgiving."

Scarlet said, "Well, explain further, before you become a very dark blue."

Asahi scolded, "MISS RILEY!"

Scarlet giggled, "Kidding. No, seriously, get inside."

They stepped inside, as the boys looked on. Mundy asked, "Oy! G'day, lass! Scarlet, who's this lovely lass?"

Asahi whispered, "Mundy, manners!"

Scarlet huffed, "Maybe your _new_ girlfriend, if she wasn't gay."

Rook gasped, "A gay girl? Oh, my word… She's as frosty as a snowman, but red as a reindeer… and hair as white as snow…"

Selene blushed, "Oh, thank you."

Rook bowed to her, and then giggled, "Not to be rude, and not to be perverted, but perhaps you can show me your panties?"

Selene asked, "Excuse me?"

 **BONK!  
** Asahi bonked Rook's head, as she roared, "REGINALD! MANNERS! There's a lady present!"

Scarlet huffed, "I meet them, everywhere."

Selene bowed and said, "My name is Selene Grant. I am from Virginia. I happen to be Michelle Nevins's girlfriend, after she dumped that big-breasted Florida redbird. And in case you're wondering, I work part-time, at a bar in New York. I happen to be a bartender."

Mundy said, "Why, you have beer there?"

Selene said, "You mean lager? I think I have that there. The bar I work is near Syracuse. But it closed, after the holiday season started."

Rook smiled, "And you are lonely?"

Selene said, "Well, I'm only 27, and very hospitable."

She glared, "Try not to look up my skirt, you panty thief."

Rook said, "I just want to know what quality underwear you wear, that's all. In any case, I get that, a lot, since I wear soft cotton underwear, or the cheap polyester kind."

Scarlet said, "He wears boxers."

Mundy said, "Me? I go commando."

Scarlet blushed, as Asahi said, "Freaks… I'm surrounded by freaks."

Scarlet said, "If you boys want to know what underwear I wear, it's my parents' gifts for Christmas, when I was 9. And it's festive and red…"

Selene asked, "You, too? Just me and satin panties, for my sleepovers… and the occasional parting with Michelle."

Scarlet said, "What shirts do you wear? I wear the best stuff, since it's at a recommendable price."

Rook said, "So do I! I may be rich, not as rich as Scarlet, but I go frugal, all the time. Even so, this suit was the only expensive thing I bought. It makes me look gentlemen-like and honorable."

Mundy laughed, "I dress as Bruce. I wear the finest from the outback. And Australia isn't for hunting. I wear a flower-print shirt and white camos."

They all laughed, except for Asahi, who was worried, "Uh… Are we even going on vacation?"

It seems that Scarlet, Rook, Mundy, & Selene have become buddies. Asahi is seemingly left alone.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, far away in a small building in town, a girl in long black hair and a Santa outfit, was busy on the control room. She spoke in a monotonic voice, "Ladies… Elves… and all you jingle belles… prepare for the Christmas plan to end all plans…"

She pressed a button, as a huge red sleigh appeared, connected with huge rocket thrusters. The girl in black hair said, "Ho… ho… ho…"

* * *

On the road, Asahi was in the wheel, at the BattleVan, The Gang's huge black tour van. Scarlet was sitting in the front seat, as the boys and Selene were in the back seat. Scarlet said, "Just take us to the Marriot, downtown."

Asahi said, "Hey, I have been around New York, since I came here. It beats a photo shoot in Japan, last year… and that horrible moment I had, years ago, in which I refused to mention, ever again… but I am very happy."

Mundy said, "Oy, luv. Why won't you it next to me? I mean, I have _Willy Wonka_ and _Beyonce_ next to me."

He was sandwiched between Selene and Rook, as Scarlet said, "Because, I don't want Rook next to a woman, especially a bartending lesbian, like Michelle's new fruit."

Selene barked, "I am NOT a fruit!"

Scarlet stated, "Sorry. But you are ripe for the picking, eh?"

Rook smiled, "Selene Grant, like a pomegranate, supple a sweet, and good enough to eat…"

Selene asked, "Uh… Is he on diabetes?"

Mundy said, "Gah, no. Rook 'ere is a rhyming maniac, since we recruited him. He and Peter were expert songwriters, and have made quite a few songs."

Scarlet said, "But so far, we have not released a new LP, for the year. The Gang plans for one, in 2016."

Rook said, "The Gang heard us sing, and we bring… the music together, whenever or wherever…"

Selene said, "Yeah, you rockers are all the same. So, how come I haven't seen you in Rock Band or Guitar Hero?"

Record scratches, as the others were stunned. Scarlet stuttered, "UH… Well… That is to say…"

Selene asked, "You're not like The Beatles, after all."

Asahi said, "We've changed. Now, we're more of originality. Of course, we did a reunion tour in Budokan, last year. This was before Mundy and Rook joined in."

She kept driving, as Scarlet said, "It was my very first gig as manager. After that, I said to myself… "Would it be nice to add more members? But there's more women in the group than men." Then it hit me. Oscar always wanted to be in music."

"Oh, cor gear, mate." Mundy laughed, "And to be honest, it wasn't just about diversity or race. The band I am in stands for tolerance and friendship. But the way we act, we watch what we say, after all."

Scarlet stated, "Unlike _him_."

Rook nodded, "I have been studious."

Selene asked, "So, how did you guys join The Gang, other than Aussie Hunky?"

Asahi said, "Well, I joined in 2012, when Farra was pregnant with Jeric and Ivy. I was a temporary replacement, but it became permanent, when Farra liked my mad guitar licks. I can play faster solos than her."

Scarlet said, "I was only a manager. Nuff said. Suffice to say is that The Gang recruited me, after they gave their old manager the _O-Zone_."

Selene asked, "Oh. The Gang fired their manager?"

Asahi said, "Yes. And he accepted it, like we all did, since he's a father, now."

Rook said, "I bested The Gang in the Battle of the Bands in Atlanta, and won respect from my father, my friends in college, and the fans. I was offered to join The Gang, but refused. When I won, I asked if the offer was available."

Scarlet smirked, "And just like that, Steven Cooke welcomed him in. The guy beats us, and suddenly wants to join us. He's smart, smarmy, and a little snooty, but deep down, he has a troubled past."

Asahi nodded, "Indeed. When we go on tour, we can visit Macon, and see his girl, Laura. After that, Rook will write to her."

Rook smiled, "Ah, Laura… My love, my life… as the snow falls, I wait in no strife… for I wish we meet again, 'tis the one that's so rife."

Selene wept, "Beautiful… You have a way with words."

Asahi looked out the window, as she saw a girl, waving to the streets, with a black pot next to her. She called, "Donations. Donations."

She was in long black hair and in a Santa Top and Santa Skirt, in her hat. She turned to the van and said, "Donations. Please insert donations to continue."

Scarlet said, "Just keep going. I have no plans on donations to charity… not in that skimpy outfit… and not without a reason."

Asahi said, "I don't know… She looks… creepy."

They looked out the window, as Rook blushed, "YOHOHOHOHO~! HO, HO, HO! A Merry little elf, in the snow! Such a beauty, dress as Santa… black as night, red as the cheeks of rosy red Santa's… and white as-. Black hair?!"

Mundy asked, "…and those eyes… blue as the night…"

They drove off, passing her, as she said, "Aw… goddamn you. I just want some money."

She held up a walkie-talkie and said, "Hello. I am Elf #292… Some wise guy just drove past me, after giving out permission for monetary status."

The Head Elf said, "Let them. Did you get their number?"

Elf 292 said, "No. But I recognize their black van… with the imprint of their logo – _The Gang_."

The Head Elf said, as she flipped some switches, "Follow them. See if we can learn more of them. I'll be here, waiting for more orders from _Codename: Kris Kringle_. Get going, so hot."

Elf 292 saluted, as she beeped, "No. No. I shall stay to make money for charity. Donations."

She swung her bell around, making dinging noises, as men and women were crowding to her, giving money to her, in her small black pot.

* * *

The Gang (as we'll call the foursome) arrived at the Marriot, as Scarlet checked in. She said to the clerk, "Room for five, please. Scarlet Riley, and friends…"

The receptionist said, "Let's see… Ah, yes, Miss Riley. Room 712. And, my word… Five of you?"

Scarlet said, "Yes. It was supposed to be four… but this tagalong just came by."

Selene snorted, "Tagalong? Don't bleach in _my_ snow, bitch."

Scarlet gritted and snarled at Selene, "Quiet, you!"

She giggled, "My partners… so jokey and very versatile."

Asahi blushed, as she was embarrassed, "How embarrassing…"

They went to the elevator, as a bellhop went to park the huge BattleVan. The clerk huffed, "Oh, dear… I wonder if we can park it in the underground parking lot… So big…"

The BattleVan is about 7'6" tall, and the parking lot in the building has clearance for 8'. But then there is the roof, which can make a useful area for ornaments and decorations. A girl in black hair was looking at the lobby, in her Santa attire. She turned to the clerk, as she said, "Hello. Would you like a Christmas fun day?"

The clerk said, "Oh, we just had a Santa visit, last week. I'll see what I can do, for the families, here."

He then asked, "Wait… You're a woman! You can't play as Santa…"

The girl in red barked, "Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I should go. Bye."

She walked off, as the clerk asked, "That girl is weird… I keep running into her, since Black Friday."

 **XXXXX**

At Room 712, The Gang was relaxing, as they unpacked. Scarlet said, "This room does have three beds. Oscar and I will share the big bed in the other room. You three can share any two, but one of you is sleeping on the floor."

Asahi said, "Hey, wait! You can't leave us here."

Scarlet replied, "Oh, shut up. It's not like I have a choice."

Oscar stated, "She's right. Rook and Asahi would have their own bed."

Selene grumbled, "A single bed… Worst holiday ever…"

Scarlet said, "We'll relax at the Marriot, then we leave for our Christmas holiday. Afterwards, we can do what we want, as long as we party until New Year's."

They went to another room, as Asahi, Rook, & Selene look at the two white beds, in satin covers.

"Dibs on the bed." Rook said, "Such satin lace and silk."

Asahi barked, "You are not sleeping here!"

Selene said, "She's right. You can sleep on the floor."

Rook moaned, "Don't be mean. I love to sleep in a bed that seems so soft. Sleeping in a spring mattress in Alley Drive is better than sleeping bags in the south. I'd never rent me a hotel with room service… but I long for the day of quality service in beds."

He laughed, "But lemme tell you, ladies, soon to being around the world, I can tell you that I have been studying the material in beds and clothes, since I was in High School's Home Ec. And to this day, it's big and terrible."

Selene growled, "And it makes you stare at other people's panties…"

Asahi said, in worry, "I feel like an asshole… Selene, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

She pulled out a sleeping bag, "You know, it's rude of me to let Miss Grant sleep on the floor, after we rescued her from the freezing snow, nearly turning her tears into icicles."

Selene chirped, "Aw, you're such a tease."

Rook bowed, "Oh, thank you so much…"

Hours later, they were sleeping, as Selene was singing carols, in her sleep. She started to sob, as she still remembered Michelle, who was having Christmas in England. Rook was sleeping peacefully, as he was snoring quietly, with his usually quiet laughs. Asahi was on the floor, in her pink sleeping bag, snoozing, with great difficulty. As they fell asleep, the door opened. The girl in black hair, in her Santa attire, walked into the room, and grabbed Rook, in the dark. She lifted him up, as two more girls in Santa clothes held the door for the first one. They walked out, as Asahi woke up. She moaned, "Huh? Who's that?"

Her vision was blurry, as she saw the door close. She went back to sleep, as she snored, "Mmngh… Maids, I bet…"

 **XXXXX**

At 2am, Rook was tied in a chair, as the Santa girl in black hair approached him, as she said, "At last… Steven Cooke… We have The Gang in the middle of our plans…"

The girls, which look alike, were in attention, as the first girl kneeled to him, "Elves… This is a Merry Christmas, for us… We have Steven Cooke in our grasp. Such a hot stud, sad that we'll have to exterminate him… One by one, the plan will happen."

She scanned him, as she matched the hair, eyes, and body. The body and eyes was a match, but questioned about the hair, being blonde. The main girl said, "I see… Is he always blonde, or does he dye it?"

The second girl said, "Aya 23, it is Steven Cooke, down to his stance and pizazz."

Another girl in black hair appeared, in a red business suit, said, "Ladies… Did you manage to capture the one called Steven Cooke?"

Aya 23 said, "Yes, Aya 1. But you see…"

Aya 1 examined Rook, as he woke up. He moaned, "Huh? How did I get here?"

Aya 1 scanned him, and then said, " _Voice recognition found… Steven Cooke… Voice Pattern: **no match** …_"

She roared, "IDIOTS! That is NOT Steven Cooke! This isn't him! This guy's an imposter!"

Aya 12 asked, "But, ma'am, this jerk came in, with the others, in the BattleVan, as our darling French Pigeon stated."

Aya 1 said, "Is that right?"

She kneeled to him, as Rook asked, "Uh, who are you-? WOW!"

He looked around at the numerous Ayas in Santa garb, as he asked, "This is like paradise… only none of you look like _her_. You DO look the same. Twins, maybe, or just lookalikes?"

Aya 1 asked, "You. Shut up. What you know about The Gang?"

Rook said, "Me? Oh, right. I am with The Gang, after all. My name is Reginald Hadigan the 3rd, my handle is Rook. I'm The Gang's _thirteenth_ member, and the latest one. Born and raised in Georgia, and a gentleman at heart."

Aya 1 beeped, "Liar."

"My, my. You are rather cute, since you look the same… But I cannot tell."

"Well… Thank you…"

"Might I trouble you to ask for your panties? Just to examine them. I'd love to see how you girls are rela-."

 **POW!  
** Aya 1 socked him in the stomach, as she barked, "PERVERT!"

Rook coughed, "Ungh… Such tenacity… I'm not being a pervert and all, but-."

Aya 1 beeped, "Shut the hell up, you dog. Where's Steven Cooke?"

The Ayas chanted, "Steven! Steven! Steven!"

Rook asked, "Why would you ask me that? And why in those Santa Claus clothing? Perfect silk and cotton, to simulate St. Nick's attire."

Aya 23 pointed at him, "Punish the pervert!"

Aya 18 shouted, "Oust him, and dangling his jingle bells!"

They shouted in unison, as they wanted to execute him. Aya 1 called out, "SILENCE!"

They stopped, as Rook asked, "What's going on? Did you just kidnap me?"

Aya 1 smirked, "In a word… … …Yes. And no, seeing you are nothing but an _amateur and a fool_! And that you look like Steven Cooke…"

Rook giggled, "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~! Everybody in the posse says that… which is ridiculous, since we don't relatively look the same. He's from North Dakota, after all…"

Aya 1 asked, "That shitty country? The place is known for snow, snow, beautiful snow, and is next-door neighbors to Canada, and the South Dakota, which has Mount Rushmore. North Dakota lacks Pro and College sports teams…"

Rook said, "Such knowledge. But I wish North Dakota had one. Steven Cooke is lovely enough to have pro teams. So jealous. Me, however, being a Georgia native and all, we have LOTS of teams, including my favorite of all time, the Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets."

Aya 1 smirked, "You're funny, sort of a red card on the panties remark, but amusing. But you know of us, and said too much…"

She beeped, "Commence operation _Kris Kringle._ For the Corporation…"

She saluted, putting her left arm over her heart, and said, " _Joyful and triumphant, we are…_ "

The others saluted, " _Sleep in hell's peace…_ "

Rook asked, "Isn't that supposed to be _Sleep in heavenly peace_?"

Aya 1 kicked him and said, "Deal with him. He did went with four others, Aya Elf 42 said. We may need him… Steven Cooke is up there…"

Rook asked, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Aya 1 smiled, "You'll see. Ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha-ha."

The Ayas took Rook away, as Rook was astonished, "Amazing… Evil, and can laugh _Jingle Bells_ …"

He was dragged into another room, still tied up, and called, "Uh, ladies, I just want to let you know that I'm single… but I have a girl at home. So, if you think you can spare me, let me go to Macon…"

Aya 23 said, "Silence, pervert!"

Rook sobbed, "Oh, my heart is breaking… more than my solar plexus, which is ruptured… God, that hurts."

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, on Christmas Eve, Asahi woke up and saw…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She shrieked.

Selene woke up, as Scarlet appeared from the other room, in a dark blue robe, "What was that scream?"

Asahi gasped, "Rook! He's gone!"

The bed Rook was sleeping in was messy, with the covers still on the bed, draped over the front of the bed. Scarlet said, "Oh, he was probably sleepwalking…"

Selene moaned, "The guy's good on silk and satin, but he's nothing but a Casanova."

Oscar asked, in his white boxers, "Rook's missing? If he's sleepwalking, he's probably at another room."

Scarlet barked, "Goddamn it! Why did I invite him over? He's probably in another room…"

Asahi went to the phone and called the receptionist at the front desk, "Hello… Room 712, did a man in pajamas made any noise in the middle of the night?"

A female voice said, "Who is this man, you speak of?"

Asahi stated, "Blonde hair, eggplant pajamas… His name is Reggie Hadigan… and he's with us in Room 712."

The voice said, "Yes, ma'am. We'll come up, right away."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, WAI-!"

She hung up, as Asahi sighed, "No…"

Scarlet asked, "Well?"

"A female clerk at the desk said that she has Rook, and she's coming over…" Asahi wept.

Oscar griped, "GAH! That idiot!"

Scarlet roared, "I KNEW IT!"

Selene snuffed, "Fuck him. Let's just go and leave him."

Scarlet moaned, "We're getting kicked out of the Marriot, because of him. I swear to god…"

A knock on the door was made, as Asahi asked, "Wait… A female at the desk? Doesn't it seem… odd?"

Scarlet said, "Why, yes. But it's obvious that it's nothing but a new clerk, doing his shift… and this morning, too. I mean, the hotel was closed for the night, and it _is_ Christmas Eve."

Selene said, "Yes, I see…"

She went to the door, as Scarlet stated, "Alright, let's sort this out. I'll explain the story, you guys pack, just in case, and we'll return to the road, heading to a bar in Syracuse. I mean-."

Oscar asked, "Wait, wasn't that bar closed for the holidays?"

Scarlet stated, "Blame the lesbo that runs it! It's open on the 26th. We have, oh, eight nights left in our vacation."

Selene shrieks, as she was by an Aya Elf, staring at her. Scarlet cried, "SELENE!"

Aya 17 beeped at her, "You are not Steven… nor Farra…"

Selene was squealing in joy, "You're so adorable!"

Aya 17 blushed, "Why, _Merci_ … I am very cu-."

Selene grasped her and hugged her, deep within her bosom. She blushed, and laughed, "Oh, just another cute little Santa Elf… Deck the halls, with the boughs of holly and jolly…"

Aya 17 said, muffled in Selene's breasts, "I can't breathe…"

Scarlet asked, "Who was that?"

Oscar asked, "Oy, who was that?"

Aya 17 got out, as she asked, "Excuse me… Are you with Steven Cooke?"

Asahi gasped, "Huh? The same girl from before…"

Scarlet said, "Unfortunately, no. Mr. Cooke is vacationing in North Dakota, for a Christmas family celebration… As does the others."

Aya 17 moaned, "Aw… Damn it, damn it, damn it…"

Asahi asked, "Weren't you the girl from before? You look… familiar…"

Aya 17 scanned Asahi, as she said, "Asahi Sakurai… _Facial recognition – MATCH; Voice patterns – MATCH; Body structure – MATCH; conclusion: Asahi Sakurai of The Gang… Subject: DESTROY_."

She approached Asahi, as she beeped, "DESTROY! DESTROY!"

Asahi shrieked, as Scarlet griped, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She grasped her neck, as Scarlet tried to pull her off, "HEY, STOP IT! STOP IT! LET HER GO!"

Aya 17 strangled Asahi, as Scarlet shrieked, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! **DO SOMETHING!** "

Selene blushed, "So adorable…"

Scarlet cried, "DAMN IT, SHE'S GONNA KILL HER!"

Oscar said, "LEMME HAVE A WHACK AT HER, LUV!"

 **WHACK!  
** Mundy struck Aya 17 with his spare cricket bat, and whacked her at the back of the head. She collapsed, as Asahi coughed. Scarlet asked, "You okay?"

Asahi moaned, "I'm fine…"

Scarlet said, "Seriously… What the fuck is that? Why would the girl that gives donations attack us?"

Selene blushed, "So adorable…"

Mundy said, "Uh, girls… I think it wants Steven, the ol' bloke… as a way of either seducing him or killing him… Look!"

The back of the head shows a metallic gash, revealing a circuit board in her head. Scarlet cringed, "Oh, my god…"

She hugged Scarlet, as Selene blushed even further, "I take it back… Such beauty, built with such precision…"

Scarlet roared at her, "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Asahi said, as she examined her, "An android? Of course… But what's an android doing in New York?"

Mundy said, "Moreover, did she kidnap Rook? I mean, they are ladies, but Rook isn't that lecherous."

Scarlet growled, "Oscar… Don't ever take his side… in this situation…"

Mundy stated, "I am NOT on his side! As a Gang member, we are looking out for each other, including Asahi."

Asahi smiled, "Oh, stop…"

Scarlet asked, "So, any idea where the android came from?"

"I think not." A voice called.

A couple of Aya Robots appeared, as they surrounded The Gang. Selene blushed in awe, "Aw… adorable androids…"

Aya 27 said, "Thank you. We are considered _Perfect Girls_. We are _Holiday Elves,_ obeying our master."

They held up huge candy canes, arming themselves like rifles. Aya 16 said, "By order of our leader, you four are coming with us. _Perfect Girl Ayas,_ seize them!"

Scarlet raised her arms up and cried, "DON'T SHOOT! We surrender…"

Selene snarked, "Coward."

Asahi held up a flash bomb and said, "Everyone, look away…"

She threw it down, and it produced a huge flash of light. The Ayas got blinded, as everyone else ran off. Asahi cried, "RUN!"

They ran out of the room and headed to the stairway. But two Ayas appeared, blocking the exit. Oscar cried, "GAAAAAAAAAH! What the-?"

They were surrounded, as Scarlet yelled, "How many of you are there?"

Selene smiled, "Oh, please… take me with you, you darling animatronics."

Aya 31 said, "You're trapped, The Gang… _Operation Kris Kringle_ will now be in effect."

They held up their candy cane rifles, as Scarlet said, "Oh, shit. I demand to speak with the manager about this stupid setup! Androids, indeed…"

Asahi said, "Uh, Miss Riley… I don't think they're playing around."

Aya 23 said, "You got that right."

Mundy asked, "Hey, before you kidnap _us_ , did you kidnap Rook?"

Aya 23 asked, "Who's Rook?"

Mundy said, "He's our friend… Purple suit, blonde hair…"

Aya 23 nodded, "Oh. Yes, we did. We thought he was Steven Cooke… but we were wrong. Aya 1 will tell you everything, before we liquidate you…"

They chanted, " _Don we now our perfect apparel… to ancient yule log carols…_ "

Scarlet snuffed, sarcastically, "Fa-la-la la-la… Asses."

Asahi whispered, "Be nice, Miss Riley."

Scarlet said, "I _am_! Not the first time I was held up in gunpoint…"

The Ayas took them away. But where?

* * *

 _(Rook): Do not sit and gnash… "The Gang" will be back in a flash~!_

* * *

 _The following faux commercial is under low budget, because some dumbass managed to blow most of the money on bacon…_

 ** _What is the perfect holiday gift?_**

(Bacon): Hello, my name is Barry K. Dean, my nickname is Bacon. Why, you ask? I am a man who loves bacon. Bacon-bacon. As you know, Christmas is a joyous time of the year, and one thing that enjoys me is bacon. Bacon-bacon. For this holiday season, it is made with the best stuff – _Farmer Sam's All-natural Bacon, now with 100% beef and pork._ Turkey substitutes can go to Bacon Hell.

(Bacon shows his bacon on the table)

(Bacon): Forget socks, underwear, toys and games, and any bullshit you can think of. I replaced my stocking with bacon. For no man and woman in the world can enjoy bacon. Bacon-bacon. Fuck candy canes and fruitcake. You need bacon. Bacon-bacon.

(A red sleigh flies in the night sky, as Bacon is throwing packs of his bacon to the houses below)

(Bacon): Ho-ho-ho. Everybody loves bacon. Bacon. Bacon. Wrap it up in bacon. It needs more bacon. Bacon is better than roast turkey. Pizza can burn in bacon hell. Bacon-bacon-bacon.

(Cucumber, o.s.): Damn it, Bacon! You're ruining this fic, with your banter! Sorry, but give back the money, since you're stripped of the role in this commercial.

(Cut to a black area)

(Bacon): Never. It is too late. I blew it all on the commercial, to sell you the wondrous product of _Farmer Sam's All-Natural Bacon_.

(Cucumber): Well, that pretty much sums it up.

(Narrator): _Farmer Sam's All-Natural Bacon – made from the best stuff._

(Bacon): Bacon-bacon-bacon-baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacon…

* * *

 ** _Due to the faux commercial, blowing all the budget, the fic will end immediately…  
Stay tuned for the next-._**

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_** _" **Thanks for Reading** " has gone missing. The " **To be continued** " caption has been missing, too. Ask Bacon. He'll know._

(Miz-K): Uh, Bacon… Where are the end captions?

(Bacon): I replaced it with my bacon. Bacon-bacon.

(Miz-K): I see… SECURITY!

(Cut to black, as punches are landed on Bacon)

(Miz-K): You're fired, Bacon. Back to the main story… Apologies for the inconvenience, folks. This is supposed to be a oneshot, and I refuse to let the story end, in a cliffhanger. And also, Merry Christmas.

* * *

 _(Mundy): And now, back to "The Gang"…_

* * *

The Gang was tied up in chairs, as Rook said, "Guys! You came to rescue me~!"

Asahi moaned, "Uh, actually… We did, but somehow these Aya Robots are very hostile."

Rook asked, "Robot? Oh… So _that's_ why they look the same."

Scarlet roared, "ALRIGHT, YOU ASSHOLES! Let me out, now, before I get really pissed off!"

Aya 1 appeared, as she asked, "Are they The Gang?"

Aya 5 said, "No, Miss Aya 1, Asahi Sakurai is, but these four are with her."

Aya 1 asked, "And how are you, today?"

Scarlet spat at Aya 1's face, as she shouted, "Fuck you!"

Asahi sobbed, "Please ignore her… She's very angry, today."

Aya 1 glared at her, "Who are you?"

Mundy said, "Me name's Oscar Gooden, or Mundy, as I am called. This is my girlfriend, Scarlet… the girl you know is Asahi, the blonde is Reg, and the girl here is Selene."

Aya 1 asked, "How sweet… a black chick that calls our _Perfect Girl Ayas_ adorable. I shall spare her… provided she is NOT with The Gang."

Selene winked, "No, but I have slept with a former member…"

Aya 1 asked, "Are you a lesbian?"

Selene pouted, "How did you guess?"

Asahi barked, "What are you planning? What are the Aya Robots doing in the Marriot?"

Scarlet asked, "Hold on. Aren't you that same girl with the black hair and scary disposition, with the Gang-Wave at Budokan, years ago?"

Aya 1 asked, "Who? _Subject name for Aya Prime – File Found… Name: Aya Hoshino…_ "

Asahi cried, "That's her! I remember you!"

Aya 1 said, "Yes, but she was a catalyst in our plans for world domination… As you can see, she was _Perfect Girl #2._ The original girl was the _World's Greatest Gal,_ or _The Voice of the Shibuya_ , Ran Kotobuki. She has nice trampy clothing, and can kick as, but she had a violent mean streak. What did they expect? She was considered _imperfect_. But one day, my master and ex-boyfriend found the perfect specimen for the Perfect Girls… except that, she, too, has a dark past. Subsidized dates, using her body for money. However, the imperfect one made her change her life. The girl, Hoshino, was perfect, hair of ebony, eyes of amber, such pale skin, ruby red lips, curvy body… She was perfect. _Dream Girl Industries_ made millions of her, as a way of helping their company predecessors – _Mann Co._ But the idea was rejected, and the product was moved to Santa Clara… near Silicon Valley."

Scarlet said, "I've heard of that. There were reports in Silicon Valley of a new production going on. But it appears that you are shut down."

Aya 1 said, "You guessed right. Well, after the factory was shut down and destroyed, most of us Ayas rebuild and relocate, making assurance of our plans to bring world peace. However, after my darling ex-boyfriend's hatred for his fellow partners, he switched over to World Domination…"

Rook said, "Ah, yes. Exactly how did you match Miss Hoshino's body?"

Aya 1 said, "DNA… from her hair, in PE, long ago. Without looking, he grabbed some from her hairbrush. And the rest was history. I am Aya 1, the _first_ Aya Dream Girl, error, _Perfect Girl_ for our ambition. When our home was destroyed, few Ayas were revived and relocated, and managed to salvage what was left of the _Creation Tank_. Unfortunately, we were awakened, weeks ago, and it was nearly Christmas. We wanted to bring the _Perfect Girls_ in, for the holidays… a gift to Mother Earth and Father Time… and Baby New Year, a robot rule of all of us… starting here, in New York. As we speak, 120 Perfect Girl Ayas have already claimed the hotel: _Marriot;_ and will now move on to your next rendezvous point – _World Center_."

Scarlet barked, "You son of a bitch…"

Aya 1 smirked, "By Christmas, the Ayas will dominate all of New York, and soon after, we shall make Christmas, every day, but by declaring every Government, taking it all over, and making every day Christmas. Everybody loves Christmas."

Rook said, "Well, not everybody. There's also Hanukkah, Kwanzaa-."

Aya 1 barked, as she kicked Rook in the shins, "Silence, pervert!"

Rook moaned, "Why does everyone call me a pervert? I am NOT a perv!"

Scarlet hissed, "I can think of a _thousand_ reasons… But right now, we have to escape."

Aya 1 said, "You _will_ try. Besides, while Ran Kotobuki is considered an enemy to us, The Gang of New York is our prime target. Do not give us the reason to explain, but you're worldwide heroes of the country, despite being in numerous countries… and from the bios, you are members, correct?"

Scarlet said, "Not me. I am their manager…"

Aya 1 smiled, "That is wonderful."

She held up a pistol and said, "You will die, first."

Scarlet squeaked, "Eep."

Asahi said, "NO! Take ME! I'm with The Gang! They are nothing…"

Mundy said, "Gah, piss off. Me love is in danger, and she is point blank at the face."

Scarlet is scared, as Selene said, "Please… don't hurt her. She was just annoyed from a vacation that went in shambles."

Scarlet huffed, "Don't help me…"

Selene said, "Please, not while you are having fits of world domination. This isn't about the domination of the world, for an endless XMAS. Christmas is about the laughs and joys. Not just presents, but the families, the cherishing moments, and the holiday wishes. We are all a part of one world, and one being. So, Christmas comes only _once_ a year, but we can celebrate the times we have, with our friends and families. And although you think it's all commercialism, being it's about presents, it's not! These guys give the _TRUE_ meaning of Christmas, but by friendship and happiness, for all races and creeds."

She snuffed, "Plus, I usually celebrate Kwanzaa, most of the times. Oscar does, too."

Mundy barked, "HEY! I'm an Aussie, not some Swahili Cartoon!"

Selene asked, "I didn't know you're from Australia. What are you from, Sydney?"

Aya 1 yelled, "ENOUGH OF THIS! You make me sick, with your pleads and cries. Christmas is about one things – _presents._ "

Aya 23 said, "Yeah."

They let out a smile, as Aya 1 said, "Take them away! We'll execute them, when Santa gives us our presents!"

Asahi said, "In _your_ stocking, it's got to be a lump of coal."

Rook sobbed, "So, is that a NO on the panties?"

Aya 1 said, "What do _you_ think? And since you are interested, they're white… with a material made from 100% cotton and wool, perfect for wintery days in Japan, in which it is where Miss Hoshino Prime is from. And if I'd show you, that's uncalled for. But then again, my ex-lover is French."

Rook stated, "Ah. Much better. Okay, take me away…"

Scarlet huffed, "Pervert."

 **XXXXX**

They were locked in a cell, as Asahi was hanging by the bars. She moaned, "So, this is it… This is how I'll spend my final Christmas… inside a jail cell, to be killed by robots that disobey the _Three Laws_."

Scarlet moaned, "Next time I take a Christmas Vacation, I'm spending it with my Mom and Dad…"

Mundy hugged her and said, "Ah, it's alright, love… When we get out of here, I'll take you to dinner, on me."

Selene asked Asahi, "So… Think we can escape?"

Asahi said, "I don't know, I don't know… Steven usually handles the intense jobs, but… I'm the only experienced Gang member here… and there are two boys here, new members, that can't help."

Rook barked, "HEY! Who said I cannot help?"

Mundy barked, "I'm an expert hunter in the Outback!"

Asahi cried, "YES! But do have your rifle with you?"

Scarlet snuffed, "We're going to die, are we?"

Asahi said, "No. I can help you. Miss Riley, please… Trust me. I can help you escape."

Scarlet glared at her, "What can _you_ do? Steven Cooke and Farra Stevens are the leaders, but they cannot help us. They're far away in their homes… Peter, Mizuki, Heather… them, too."

Oscar said, "Face it, Asahi. No one is helping us."

Selene scolded, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! After everything we have done, we're gonna die in a cell! But where's your Holiday Cheer? We need it! Michelle needs me… and I want my wish to come true… to have a happy ending with her…"

Rook said, "Now that I know how these girls are dressed in, I'll remember to NOT ask for their panties, again, once we are out (or until another beautiful girl eyes into me)."

Mundy said, "You're right, Selene. Those blokes have helped this city in the past… now, it's _our_ turn!"

Asahi cheered, "THAT'S THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!"

They cheered, as Scarlet interrupted, "Oh, I'm sorry… but how the hell are we gonna escape this cell?"

Selene dug through the lock and opened the cell. The door opened, as Selene said, "Well, while you guys were giving a speech, I had to get us out. NO androids are guarding us, and that no one can put us down."

Scarlet asked, "Did you use Bobby Pins?"

Selene replied, "Who? No. I had to use my faux nails. Cute Snowman ones… Luckily, they're pretty olds, and I have been meaning to get new ones… ones with Rudolph on it."

She showed her acrylic nails, which are green and red, with a small snowman on each nail. Scarlet blushed, "OH! Beautiful. You should take me to that nail shop. It's so awesome!"

Asahi barked, "HEY! Focus, people! We have to escape!"

Rook asked, "Where to?"

Asahi rolled her eyes and said, "Come on."

They snuck off, as they spotted two Santa Ayas, guarding the hallway. Asahi whispered, as she was by the corner, "Shit. Two sentries, ahead."

Scarlet asked, "Okay, what's the plan, Sakurai?"

Asahi said, "Hey, Rook. Can you do your charm and wit?"

Rook said, "No. But I have a violin."

He pulled out his violin, from his suit, and then said, "It's very custom of me to have a musical instrument with me, at all costs. I mean, if I suffer from insomnia, I give a tune on my trusty fiddle…"

He jumped out, and called, "Ladies, hello~! My name is Rook, and I am a schnook. Play you a tune, while I diddle a croon?"

The Ayas beeped, in red eyes, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Rook laughed, as he prepared, "OH, YOHOHOHOHOHOHO! A request?"

He played a small tune, as the Ayas danced along. He continued playing, as Rook said, "Ladies, o so angelic, made of chrome, perfect me a way to symbolize your home… Santa Clara, in Silicon Valley, the creator's town you cherish… permit me to power you down… EVIL ANDROIDS, PERISH!"

He finished his tune, as the Ayas buzzed with sparks from their bodies. They dropped to the floor, limp and motionless, with their limbs broken apart. Rook bowed and said, "And by the way, you girls are nothing but broken dolls… all the same, as toys. My heart is for the one, and Hell awaits you. Oh, Christmas joys."

Selene wept, as she said, "Goddamn it, he's so poetic."

Scarlet said, "Holy shit! He subdued the sentries?"

Oscar said, "Hey, nice work, new guy."

They high-fived, as Rook said, "My heart is weeping for Laura. If I die, now, I may never get the chance…"

He laughed, "But being a gentleman and all, it was rude of me to hurt these darling girls… But when you kidnap me, all bets are off."

Scarlet huffed, "Whatever happened to chivalry?"

Asahi said, "Never mind that! Let's move."

They walked down the hallway, looking around, making sure that they do not get caught. However, Aya 1 was watching everything. She hissed, "Damn. Oh, please. Rook's perpetual singing? How droll… for a perverted human. Now, The Gang, I let you escape, but may I make a suggestion?"

She pressed a red button, as she said, "Run."

The sirens were made, as Mundy said, "Oh, bugger."

Scarlet said, "Looks like we've been found out."

Asahi looked at the security cameras and said, "Mundy! Can you shoot these cameras off?"

Mundy held up a candy cane rifle and fired at the camera. It exploded into pieces, as Mundy reloaded the cane gun. He said, "Cor gear! These rifles are excellent!"

Scarlet said, "Mundy may not look it, but he's an excellent marksman."

Asahi said, "SWEET! MUNDY, FORWARD!"

 **BANG!  
** He fired at another camera, from 20 feet away. He said, as he was running forward, "If I can modify this, install a scope, a silencer, and wood finish, maybe some festive decorations, I can make a beauty of a sniper rifle."

Selene asked, "Can you give these Aya Androids a headshot? I don't mind them being adorable, but…"

Mundy said, "Nah. We can spare them. Our real goal is the Aya Prime of all Aya Primes."

Asahi stated, "The Creation Tank! Of course!"

Mundy kept firing, shooting off cameras in a faraway view, while the Ayas went after them. Aya 1 cried, "Is this-? _MON DIEU!_ How did they do that?"

Back in the hallways, Rook appeared, in front of three Ayas, as he played his fiddle. As they danced, Scarlet and Selene tackled them down and pulled their battery packs out of their torsos. They high-fived, as they cheered, "BESTIES!"

Asahi kicked one Aya down, as another grabbed her. Mundy jammed the robot's face with the butt of the candy cane rifle, and shot at her chest. He grabbed more candy cane guns and said that he needed ammo. They continued to run off, as Scarlet cried, "THIS WAY! The main room is up ahead!"

In the control room, Aya 1 asked, "Just when did this plan fail? I can't let it happen… Not after everything that has been going on."

"JARATE!"  
 **BAM!  
** Mundy kicked the door down, as he called, "AYA!"

Asahi and Rook appeared, as Aya 1 glared at all five of The Gang's allies. Asahi said, "It's over, Aya-bot! You may look like one of our friends, but there's no need to be very violent."

Aya 1 said, "NO ONE can stop my brilliant revenge! My darling ex, I won't fail you… Wherever you are, I will love you, forever, _mon petite chou-fleur_ …"

Scarlet asked, "Uh… _My little cabbage_?"

Aya 1 barked, "Aw, blow it out your derriere!" She blew a raspberry and said, "You dappy American, Japanese, and Australian Gah-namesters are all the same! So, you think you can outwit the French Aya Prime?"

Asahi said, "I thought Aya Hoshino was Japanese."

Rook said, "You dare insult our namesake? In the name of The Gang, despite that you French have suffered enough, we will end your evil ambition. We do respect all people, and your ex's hometown is one place we honor, since that horrible moment…"

Aya 1 said, "Don't remind me. You humans are all heart, and so goody-goody… Me, I prefer death, than life… After all, I'm a robot. We can replace mankind."

Scarlet growled, "Damn you… NO RESPECT FOR THE VICTIMS THAT SUFFERED, ALL THESE YEARS!"

Aya 1 said, as she pressed a button, sealing the doors, with blast doors, "You disgust me."

Mundy asked, "Uh… didn't I just-?"

Aya 1 said, holding up a switchblade knife, "Now, then… Enguardé."

Scarlet shrieked, "SHE'S GOT A KNIFE!"

Asahi pointed at her and called, "BACK OFF, YOU SPY!"

Asahi and Rook fight her off, but Aya 1 slashed at Asahi's chest. She dodged it, and went to Rook. Rook held up his violin bow and said, "Young doll, you have no idea what you're up against… I took fencing in High School, but was amazing at it…"

Aya 1 swung her knife, dropping the bow down. Rook giggled, "Or maybe it's because my gym teacher gave me the Fs I got for PE."

Scarlet huffed, "How old are you, even?"

Selene grabbed Aya 1 from behind, as she cried, "LET GO!"

She stabbed her hand, as she yelled, "AAAGH!"

"NO!" The others cried.

Selene was bleeding, as Aya 1 laughed, "Aw, did that hurt? Sorry…"

Mundy shot at her head, as Aya's head fell off, completely. Her body remained standing, as Mundy whispered, "Headshot."

Aya 1 fizzled, as she beeped in a compressed voice, "Well, _this_ was a disappointment."

Selene gasped, "OH!"

Aya 1 bent down and picked her head up. She reattached it and said, " _That_ was unfortunate. Well, the moment has passed. Back to work."

She held up the knife at Mundy, as he aimed at her. He fired, but he was out of ammo. He growled, "Hang on. I got me some backup-. Oh."

He reached for his back, and realized that he left them outside, when he busted the door down. He growled, "Ah, piss."

Selene sobbed, "You idiot! You left the guns out back?"

Oscar roared, "OY! Shut your gob, ya piker!"

Aya 1 laughed, "HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha!"

Scarlet growled, as she regained her courage, "That's it! You can ruin my vacation, you can make me a prisoner, and you can make me shit my panties with your gun at my face!"

Asahi & Rook gagged, "Ew."

Scarlet said, "But NO ONE insults my boyfriend, with that _Jingle Bells_ repeated robot laugh!"

She did a fighting stance, as she hissed, "You and me, French Faux…"

Aya 1 smiled, as she turned to her, "Heartwarming."

Selene asked, as she held her bloodied hand, as Rook bandaged it, "Is it just me, or is she quoting _Team Fortress 2_?"

Rook said, "I never played it. Is that a movie?"

Scarlet and Aya 1 clashed, as Scarlet knocked the knife off her hands. She roared at the robot, " _Operation Kris Kringle_ will never happen! I came for ONE THING – and that's a vacation, since I came to New York, as The Gang's manager!"

Scarlet slammed her down, as Aya 1 moaned, "NO! What are you doing? Lemme go!"

Scarlet whispered, "Aya 1, from _Dream Girl Industries…_ Shut off your Creation Tank, NOW!"

Aya 1 cried, "I can't! I'll die out, if I do that!"

Scarlet sneered, "And what makes you think I know _that_? **DO IT, NOW!** "

Aya 1 kicked her off, and then roared, "I think not!"

Scarlet flew to the wall, as Asahi grabbed the knife. Aya 1 grabbed Scarlet's neck and said, "Aw, poor RED girl… It's too bad… you have to die. Also, Merry Christmas."

Scarlet barked, "BAH! Humbug!"

Mundy cried, "SCARLET!"

Aya 1 held a pistol in her left hand, aiming for Mundy, while her right hand was choking Scarlet. Aya 1 beeped, "Uh, uh… You lose, The Gang. Christmas comes once a year… but not anymore… Once she dies, the plan will come to fruition…"

Rook whispered, "We're doomed… Christmas is ruined… forever…"

Selene growled, "Do you realize that you're making a huge mistake?"

Aya 1 said, " _Operation Kris Kringle_ is a perfect way to dominate the world. Once we have a million _Perfect Girl Ayas,_ in the world, we shall overthrow all the governments, and then declare Christmas, every day… after that, we engulf a huge snowstorm from the North Pole and Antarctica, and turning it into an endless Snowy Earth. Our world will be _one giant snow globe_."

Asahi growled, as she held the knife, behind her back, "You bitch…"

Aya 1 clutched tightly, as she said, "And you, my dear… can go to hell, _pardner_."

Scarlet bit her hand, as Aya 1 screamed, "AAAH! No…"

She smiled, "That did not hurt, but was uncalled for…"

Asahi snuck behind Aya 1, as Aya 1 aimed her gun at Scarlet, who fled to Mundy. She hugged her, as she whispered, "Oscar… help me…"

They held tightly, as Aya 1 whispered, "Any last words?"

Asahi said, "Just one."

 **STAB!  
** Aya 1 was stabbed in the back, with her knife deep in her chrome spine. Aya 1 buzzed and beeped, as she was malfunctioning. Asahi called out, "Consider yourself on the _naughty list_ , Aya Imperfection!"

Aya 1 beeped, "Goddamn it son of a bitch piece of shit motherfucker asshole…"

Asahi cried, "ROOK! MUNDY! NOW!"

The Gang Guys appeared in front of Aya 1, as she was beeping and smoking. She beeped, "No-no-no-no-no-no-nonononononono. Oh, god… why? You cannnnot, oh, stop Dream Girls…"

Mundy said, "In your dreams, maybe."

Rook laughed, "HO-HO-HO! Merry Christmas to all, and to all… a good life to you…"

He held his purple hat, from his suit, as he said, "My dear, Aya 1, prime doll of your Evil Santa's Elves… you belong in the trash, not in the shelves… My dear little Aya, so tender and frail… your plans have ended, are done. You failed."

Aya 1 flickered to black, as she slurred, "No… no… nooooo… my darling… little… stud… I… have… failed you… I… can see… black… and… snow… melting…"

Her body collapsing, as she whispered, dying down, "Merry Christmas, my little cabbage… I love you…"

She reached her hand up, as she was reaching for something. Her vision went black, and her arm dropped down. Meanwhile, all the Ayas that Aya 1 created, suddenly died down, and collapsed like lifeless and stiff mannequins. The employees in the hotel were stunned and confused, as they looked around the lobby, seeing a row of motionless robots, all around.

"Oh, my… What happened?"  
"Are those… mannequins?"  
"Chrome plate… Did these animatronics get lost?"  
"Wow… What a mess."  
"Someone get a maid here. And also, a technician…"

At the control room, Asahi shut down the computer, as Scarlet said, "WE DID IT!"

They cheered, as Asahi said, "We _all_ did. Now, let's get the hell out of here."

Scarlet said, "You said it, Asahi. My travel agent is getting an earful on this. Some vacation!"

Selene said, "But Scarlet, this has been a fun vacation, even though it is Christmas Eve. And like The Gang, it's great to have an adventure of our own, once in a while."

Rook said, "Indeed. How they did it, I do not know. But it was a fun adventure."

Mundy said, "What do you say, love?"

Scarlet sighed and said, "You're right. You know what, I think I get it. The Gang is such reckless guys, but they have such fun. I say, that was the best vacation, so far~!"

She huffed, in a glare, "Now, let's never speak of it, again. You guys are freaks."

She scoffed, as she walked off, "HMPH!"

Selene asked, "Uh, does this mean the shopping trip is off?"

* * *

At the lobby, all the Ayas were carted away, as the manager said, "I'm so sorry, Miss Riley, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. The hotel will be closed, for a while, due to a sudden attack."

Scarlet said, "That's alright. I'm checking out, anyway. In any case, your service was amazing, until the robot attack."

The clerk asked, "Robots? I thought they were man-."

The manager shushed him and said, "Idiot. If the public sees this, we're ruined."

He said to Scarlet, "Well, everything will be settled, once the repairs are done. In any case, you people have a safe holiday season."

They bowed and said, "Thank you very much."

They left to the front door, as the BattleVan was parked there. Asahi took the wheel, as Scarlet said, "Some vacation… But we had fun, I'll admit it. But if anyone asks, we were lost, okay?"

Rook said, "But now what? We have nowhere else to go."

Scarlet said, as she smiled, "You know what, since the others are spending the holidays, how about we go home? I feel like I needed peace…"

Asahi winked, "You got it, boss."

Asahi drove home to Alley Drive, as Scarlet wants to forget everything that happened.

Asahi said, "Also, Miss Riley… Merry Christmas."

Scarlet smiled, "Yeah. Merry Christmas, Asahi. Osky, Rook, Selene, Merry Christmas…"

The others said, "Merry Christmas!"

Scarlet blushed, as she complained, "Asahi, just take us home. I'm getting all mushy."

Asahi said, "Sure, Miss Riley."

They went home, as Scarlet said to Asahi, "Oh, one last thing… Call me Scarlet."

Asahi smiled, "Sure, Miss, uh, Scarlet."

Oscar said, "Looks like they're making progress as friends."

Rook whispered, as he prayed, "I knew they come around. O lord and savior, on the birthday you were born, you brought out the friendship that we have forlorn. To you, we give thanks, and bring Christmas cheer, Merry Christmas to all, and a Happy New Year~!"

Selene smiled, "So, beautiful…"

Scarlet asked, "Uh, Reggie… Would you please do me a favor?"

Rook smiled, "Anything at all, Scarlet…"

 **WHAM!  
** " **SHUT! THE FUCK! UP!** " Scarlet hollered, as Asahi, Selene, and Rook laughed.

Rook moaned, with a lump on his head, as he started to cringe. "What a scrooge…" he said.  
And so the BattleVan, the huge tour van, disappeared home, as fast as they can,  
So ends this tale, one very bizarre, as Christmas was saved, and from afar.  
Steven and Kandy celebrate with their kid. Under the mistletoe, Cecelia kissed Steven, she did. (As payback…)  
Peter & Mizuki made out in Chicago, while the Stevens Sisters did they annual flow  
of Christmas cheer, with their surviving kin, while Percival and Heather, with their parents, made their grins.  
The Nevins Family gave England their tome, as they give out Holiday Cheer, in their annual home  
Rook played a ditty, in Alley Drive, along with Mundy, who was lucky to be alive.  
As the music played, Scarlet was in bed, with a headache the size of a reindeer's head.  
And Asahi sang to her friends, while Selene sang along, the holidays were made, in one blissful song.  
As the snow began to fall, and the night sky to loom, Christmas was coming, and not a moment too soon.  
And as I write to this fanfic, as we leave this merry sight, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and to all a good night.

Scarlet appears on the iris, as she groaned, "Next year, I'm going to Hawaii… _alone_."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! And Merry Christmas, from all of us, to you.  
-Acknowledged, Miz-K_**


End file.
